Tell Me A Story
by haveyouseenmyhaggis
Summary: Guy's son asks for the hundredth time how his parents met. A bit fluffy really. Hope you enjoy this one!


**Title: Tell Me A Story**

**Summary: Guy's son asks for the hundredth time to know the story of how his parents met. **

**Author's Note: This is something I wrote ages ago but the file was wiped. So here it is, because I managed to revive it somehow while I was emptying my laptop of random documents because I got that dreaded message that says my disk is full. Anyway, this is in a similar style to something I did once before. Enjoy this and please leave a review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Robin Hood BBC_. **

* * *

Callie sat by her small son, Toby, and sang softly to send him to sleep.

"Mummy… Can you tell me a story?" Toby asked quietly.

"Which one?" Callie enquired stroking her son's hair soothingly.

"The one about you and Daddy?"

"But you've heard that story countless times!" Callie laughed gently. Toby smiled innocently with a hopeful gleam in the pale eyes he'd inherited from his father. "Well, alright then."

"Yes!" Toby said triumphantly snuggling down under his blanket.

"It all started on a cold winter's afternoon six years ago…" Callie began.

She was running through the forest looking around nervously. She wasn't quite sure where she was heading but she knew she had to get away. She was fed up of being treated badly at home so she was just going to get out. She'd heard Nottingham was the place to go for jobs.

_The forest was cold and she was beginning to doubt how good her idea was. She was sure to get hurt in the here; she was a woman travelling on her own and that made her venerable. She refused to think about what might happen to her if someone found her. She was strong and she knew how to fight. _

_She found a stream running swiftly through the trees and she paused for a drink. She crouched down and cupped her hands to scoop up the freezing. As she touched it a shiver ran through her body but she ignored it. _

"_What you doing there?" came a rough voice from behind her. She jumped up and spun around. There was a tall man with tousled black hair sitting astride a horse. He was wearing leather and had a curious look on his face. _

"_I'm… I'm getting a drink," she said irritably. It wasn't this man's place to be asking questions but something told her he was a noble. _

"_Why are you in the forest at this time? It's mid-winter!" the man said and this time he looked concerned. _

"_Running," she said. _

"_What from?" _

"_Home."_

"_Why?" _

"_Mum doesn't want me there, why should I stay? I can make so much more of myself if I leave. I can find somewhere to work and find someone to love," she said in all honesty. Something about this man made her think she could trust him. _

"_So you came to Nottingham?" _

"_Yes," she said, "Yes I did." _

"And then what happened?" Toby asked, wide-eyed with interest.

"You know what happened!"

"But I want you to tell it!" Toby begged eagerly.

"Well, he asked me to come back with him," Callie carried on.

"_You should get out of the forest. Come back to Locksley with me and get out of the cold," the man said._

"_Why should I? I don't even know your name!" Callie said suspiciously. _

"_I am Sir Guy of Gisbourne. And you can trust me. I can help you," he said. Callie raised her eyebrows. _

"_Really?" _

"_Yes. I want to help you," he said. _

"_Okay then," she said and he helped her up on to the back of his horse. She was still on guard though in case he wasn't who he said he was. She badly wanted to trust him though and she wanted him to help her. _

_It was only a short way to the little village. Guy halted the horse outside a manor house and she smiled. He really was a noble! _

"_You live here?" she asked. _

"_Yes."_

"And then you fell in love with him, didn't you?" Toby said smiling.

"I did. Yes," Callie said smiling back at her son.

He found her dry clothes and requested soup for her. After a while of eating in silence she asked how she could pay him back for his kindness.

"_I… I don't mean to be rude, but I _am _looking for a maid…" he said, "Someone to help around the manor?"_

"_You would employ me?" she said, "You would employ someone you hardly even know?"_

"_I think I know you well enough to trust you." _

_After a few months of working in the manor Callie had really begun to settle in. She enjoyed life in Guy's manor and he often spoke with her, treating her as more of a friend than a servant. It was a warm summer's night when it happened. _

_She was standing at the top of the steps looking out across the little village. _

"_Are you alright?" Guy asked kindly._

"_Hmm?" she said, surprised at his arrival, "Oh, yes. I'm fine."_

"_Do you miss your home?" Guy asked. _

"_I'm happy here, if that's what you're asking me," she said slowly. _

"_Really? I'm glad," he said, "I like you being here."_

_She turned to look at him. There was a strange look in his pale eyes that she'd never seen there before. He slowly leaned forwards, tilting his head slightly and pressing a kiss to her lips. Suddenly she felt more alive than she'd ever done. She felt like he actually cared about her and she could sense that from the passion in his grasp. Was this love, she asked herself? If it was, she decided she liked it. _

"And then you got married!" Toby said grinning.

"Yes," Callie said nodding and marvelling at how well her son knew this story.

It was a beautiful day when she walked down the isle. Her hair was laced with small flowers and she wore a soft veil. Guy was waiting for her at the alter and as she stood beside him she knew this was right. She loved him and that was all that mattered. "I do" was suddenly the most beautiful phrase in all of England.

The year after, Toby of Gisbourne was born and it was the happiest day of the couple's lives. Callie realised that this was what she'd come to Nottingham for. She wanted to feel valued and she had certainly found it; she truly had found the life she was looking for.


End file.
